After the Devils Party
by Moonsnowrose
Summary: After the Devil's dinner the Devils met their gods and their talk leads to the strange Couple. Since all Devils and Gods have a different relationship with each other, I wanted to explore their relationships with each other while talking about their perspective with Etihw and Kcalb. A sequel of Why Demons and Alcohol Don't Mix: /s/11410659/1/Why-Alco
1. FUmus and Satanick

After the party Satanick decided to pop to their god's office/living quarters (Fumus practically has no life except work thought Satanick). When he arrived, FUmus was buried in paperwork again, but instead of waiting for FUmus to finish his work, so Satanick just put his work on fire.

Fumus looked up from his burning paper work, he knew even without looking at who did it, that it was Satanick. Of course knowing their devil since forever he also knew that Satanick wanted something from him.

"Satanick, what is it you need?" Fumus asked.

"I saw Etihw today! Isn't it fun?" Satanick said, seeing Fumus wince with the mention of Etihw. Etihw is a sore topic amongst gods ever since she made her new _Peaceful_ world.

"So, what about her? And how did you see her? They never leave their world after all." FUmus replied as he was calming himself.

"Well we invited her devil to the party I just held today and he accepted. Apparently he doesn't take Alcohol well that he got drunk and she picked her up." Satanick replied while smirking. "Well it seems that their relationship is really well, to the point that I think they're lovers. Hah, lucky guy, to have such a God as her"

"Not exactly, you know their past right? I don't understand how those two could have such a relationship as they have right now" Fumus replied gloomily.

"Well, you know how as Gods and devils have different relationships. Just look at VIcers and Justim, they have a love hate relationship. And look at us…" Satanick said as he wrapped his arm around Fumus and starting to kiss behind his ears.

"Out! Get Out!" Fumus screamed at Satanick. Then he used his powers to send Satanick back to his world


	2. Siralos and Ivlis

Ivlis was glad that he was back in his realm. Being with the other devils was really exhausting mostly when he's with Reficul and Satanick. The two would always torment him whenever they see him and that was every day. Ivlis now deeply regrets attempting to invade the Gray World due to the fact that only bad things have happened to him since he invaded that world. As he was woke up from a nap on his newly reclaimed throne, (don't ask what happened) the door smashed open. It was Siralos, his father and God of his world. Ivlis suddenly sat up and glared at Siralos

"What do you want? I have no time for you. I'm sick and I'm tired and I just want to rest" Ivlis complained to his God and creator.

"What's this? Karma getting to you? Or you're finally dying?" Siralos snickered. "By the way, how was meeting the god of the world you've tried to invade? Did they hurt you? Or did you hide from them like a scared little creature you are."

"Enough. How dare you walk into my realm and say those things." Ivlis nearly yelled at them "Yes, I was at the party, but I already left when that god arrived."

"Ah really? I swear Satanick told me just this morning how much you hid under the table when Etihw came to pick up her Devil."

"Tsch. Fuck off, Father. What do you care. You've never cared about what I did since you've thrown me into this place." Ivlis scoffed. And besides everything is your entire fault Ivlis thought.

"My fault? Don't blame me for being such a disgrace that you are or for all your faults and failures. You're nothing but an airhead that I should've never had created." Siralos said. " And besides I'm here because Justim also found out about Etihw and wanted me and Elux to ask you and Reficul about her world. Before you invaded it, how was it?"

"How should I know. I didn't care about it before I invaded it! But my minions did told me that it was wonderful. With blue seas, and gardens and enchanted forests, and such." Ivlis scorned " It was like a paradise, they said." Siralos suddenly relaxed his features and asked, "So are they happy?"

"They seem to be!"Ivlis growled as he felt a headache coming," Why do you care! You don't care about anything except yourself and your little heaven, don't you?!"

"Hah! Why should I tell you?" Siralos snickered and left.

"Ugh. Emalf! Get me something for this head ache and make it quick!" Ivlis yelled.

Next up Rosaliya and Liliya... I think this chapter is too OOC


	3. Lililya and Rosaliya

A night after the devil's party, Rosaliya was sitting down a bench, looking at the moon. Suddenly she felt someone sit beside her. Even without looking, she knew it was the god of her world, Liliya.

"What is it?" Rosaliya asked. It was rare of her god to talk to her ever since he made her cry all those years ago and his angels left for her.

"How are you? I heard you went to a party for the devils. And you met HER." Liliya said. Attempting to look at Rosaliya's eyes but she averted it.

"I-I'm fine… And yes I went… And yes they were there." Rosaliya replied. Still averting her eyes, even until now they still have a strained relationship. "One of the other devils invited her devil and he got drunk, so that white God picked her up. That's all there is… Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just Justim is curious about her. Hah! Don't see what's special with her anyway… And she's too stupid to fall in love with her devil. Don't you think so?" Liliya spat. Disgust fell upon Rosaliya's face.

"So you're still mean, up till now with nothing but trash spurting out of your lips." Rosaliya sighed, "I might be the devil of our world but are you not the mean one? Each of our world is different and I think we should just leave them alone."

"Pfft…. Doesn't matter. See you, babe!" Liliya said as he stood up and left.

After Liliya left Rosaliya sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then she said, "Kcalb, Please be happy. I know that what you and your god is doing is for your own good." Rosaliya smiled to the moon

I feel that this is also OOC... Oh well... Next up Reficul and Elux...


	4. Elux and Reficul

Reficul was at home since there was no work or anywhere to go, not to mention that Sin was missing her. But due to boredom she asked Lzet to do her work for her and went off to inspect her world. After all she told Lzet, that a Devil should know how her world was doing. As she was strolling she suddenly saw a figure come down from the heavens.

"Elux, what a surprise. What are you doing here? I thought we've sworn never to talk to eachother for all of eternity." Said Reficul to her God, Former boss and now enemy.

"I was just asked to go here. Don't get so full of yourself." Replied Elux. She was easily irritated by Reficul for multiple reasons. "Justim asked me to ask you how was Etihw and Kcalb."

"Oh, Really? Well the last time I visited their world, they seem happy and very much in love. Even with their past." Reficul stated.

"Hmm… Sounds boring. Well I got to report this to Justim now." And with that Elux disappeared.

A few seconds later Reficul felt an arm around her.  
"Sin. What's wrong?" Reficul asked her wife.

"I was just worried. I saw you leave the house so I followed you and saw you talking to her." said Sin, "I thought you two would war again like you always used to so I was glad when you didn't."

"It's okay. She just came here for a task from the King of Gods, regarding that white God." Reficul told her wife. "Let's go home now."

It extremely annoys me that i can't get their God-Devil relationships right. Much.

Satanick- Fumus: Is described as Okay. But it seems that Satanick often annoys Fumus.  
Siralos-Ivlis: Ivlis hates Siralos and Siralos doesn't care about Ivlis.  
Liliya - Rosaliya: Hate eachother maybe? Liliya made Rosaliya cry and Liliya's followers left him for Rosaliya.  
Elux-Reficul: Obsess with each other in a way that they extremely hate each other?  
Justim- VIcers: Can't stand each other, yet can't live without another.

Next up: Justim and Vicers.


	5. Justim and Vicers

Vicers hate being called by his God, Justim. The last time he saw Justim he just ran away, out of fear of him, so he never knew what Justim wanted from him. That was the day after the devils' party and it was now two days since. Vicers knock on Justim's door with difficulty. He really can't stand being with his god but their destiny was made so that they'll never be separated with each other. Justim opened the door and lead him to the study room.

" I wanted to ask you about Etihw and Kcalb. I heard that you saw them together? How are they and what do you think about them?" Justim asked him as soon as they sat down.

"I-I" Vicers coughed, he still wasn't used to talking with his god even after all this time.

"Yes you?" Justim teased. He really find Vicers' scaredy-cat nature hilarious.

"Ehem. I only saw them for a bit when Etihw picked Kcalb from the party, after passing out. But their relationship seem to be amicable. Even after all those that happened." Vicers replied is a soft voice.

"Amicable, really? I heard of how their relationship seem to be too romantic. You know, their relationship is getting to be peculiar. How about let's make a party for all Devils and Gods? I'm sure it will be exciting" Justim told him with a smirk. Even though he had the sweetest face with all the gods, he was the scariest of them all.

"F-fine… What are you thinking really?" Vicers grunted. He was starting to tremble right now. The expression Justim has right now was really unnerving.

"Heh. That's a secret. This will be very interesting." Justim told with a scary grin on his face.

Hmm. What is Vicers planning with that party? Let's find out in the third story!  
Next Chapter: EtiCalb!  
Wonder what will happen if we mix up all the Gods and Devils together?


	6. Etihw and Kcalb

Etihw and Kcalb was sharing the cake Wodahs made. It's been a week since the Devil's party and nothing eventful has happened since then. Though there was something Kcalb had always wanted to ask Etihw ever since.

"So uh… What happened after I passed out? How did I get back home?" Kcalb asked, in a small voice that Etihw could barely hear.

"Hmm? Oh Nothing much? I arrived and picked you up. I just felt that you needed to be picked up so I went to the party." Etihw replied while grabbing another piece of cake. "You know how we can sense each other when we need help. Like that time you felt that I was locked up by that flame devil"

"Hmm… Yes. Still I wonder… I received a message from Reficul that… Justim was snooping about us." Kcalb said while looking outside.

"What?!" Etihw said standing up, abruptly. Spilling the cake she was eating to the floor. "Why would he suddenly take interest in us?! I'll be right back. I need to make …" As Etihw started to leave the room, Wodahs entered bringing a letter. "You've both received a letter from someone named Justim."

"Read it to us please." Kcalb said to his brother, being the most calm of the two.

"Ehem! I Justim, Here by invite all devils and angels to my world for a party for Gods and Demons. So that we'll all get to know each other more, and have a closer relationship with each other." Read Wodahs. "It would be held in next Month on the 25th"

"That's Etismas! It's a celebration of Gods! What is he planning?" Etihw muttered knowing that there would be danger in the party. "Ah well… This could be interesting." Etihw then sat back down and grabbed another piece of cake.

 **In other Worlds:**

Fumus and Satanick's:

"A Party on Fumusmas, eh? Taffy, please remind me of it." Said Fumus as he continued working on.  
"Hm… A party for Gods and Devils? How fun!" Satanick said smirking.

Ivlis and Siralos:

" Hmm… I like how Father thinks. This is the most fun Siralosmas party I'll ever attend, I'm sure" Said Siralos,. Igls Unth just sighed, not replying.

"A Party for ALL Gods and Devils?! Oh no… I refuse to attend but I'll be called a coward if I don't…" Ivlis yelled.

Liliya and Rosaliya

"Hahaha! This is why I like you father!" Liliya laughed, his laugh echoed in the empty halls of his palace.

"Hmm… Poor Kcalb and Etihw… I wish this will go well for them." Rosaliya whispered.

Elux and Reficul

Both Elux and Reficul read their letters and threw them away the trash, yet they know that they'll be there.

Notes:

Yay! Finally done with this story. The sequel will be up around December since I am too busy with a lot of things. It'll be a slightly short story.  
I'll accept suggestions and ideas for it too.

And December 25th as a celebration for all gods was an idea by a story I read. (I forgot what)

Justim is a scary God...


End file.
